The Princess of Heonn
by Dexholder
Summary: Every Pokemon Region has a Kingdom and A Prince or Princess.This is about the Princess of Hoenn, No She's not May.She's me.Aries Feire Dewhite.Or Known as Em White. Aries gets some stunning news about an engagement.But How can she Marry the Prince of Johto, when she is falling for a commoner of Hoenn? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**So I have the idea where an OC is the princess of Hoenn. Like there is a kingdom and Queen and Princess. **

**So Now we have Princess Aries Fiere DeWhite,The Princess of is my OC.17, Stubborn,Smarty,Sneaky. Pokemon:Umbreon,Slugma,Jirachi and All time Partner:Minun 3 3 3**

**So DisClaimer. I do not own any of the dexholders or Pokemon. I only own Aries and her family.**

* * *

She's in her room, toying with her blonde hair. "Minun do you wanna do a contest today?" The girl turns from her place at the window to her bed,where her Minun sit.

"Minun!(Of Course!)" He says happily. Aries' smile appeared as she rushes into her closet. She pulled on a Black Tank Top and Black Short Skirt. It is her outfit when she pretended not to be a princess. Minun brought her the Leather Boots she wore and Aries puts them on and skips out of her room after checking for all her pokeballs.

"This is our final contest! If we win this,We'll get into the grand festival! I can't wait!" Aries says excitedly. Unfortanetly her maid hears her.

"Where are you going miss Aries?" Lucy,her private maid asks.

"I'm heading into the garden."

"Wearing that?" The Maid is astonished.

"Of Course."

"As long as they're are no boys, your Father would kill you." Lucy warns her. Aries knew far to well of her father's would never cross that border.

"I know. Bye!" The Princess skips out of the castle. Sneaking through the garden,She climbs the fence and made it to town.

As soon as she enters she is greeted by an elderly couple by the name "Em White."

_**Em's POV**_

Minun is sparking with excitement as we enter the contest hall. The line wasn't long, but I never have had to wait,Due to the fact I could seduce the male's in line. Being the fact I have to live in a castle, I learned many voices. And The fact I wear a short skirt.

"Miss, Are you here for a contest?" The Receptionist says and I eagerly nod my head. She hands me the form and a pen. I fill out my name,My Pokemon for it. "Thank you Em. The contest is about to start, you guys better get in there."

I nod my head in thanks and rush to the backstage. The announcer starts as soon as I get in line."The Theme is have 60 " Minun and I rush to our station and I dig in the Accessories box.A top hat and a cape. Minun looks great in them. I hand him a rose and then the bell goes off.

"First up is Beth with Flyer." A girl walks out with the over-dressed Taillow called Flyer. I see very few people mark their papers by her name. She over dressed it,so then it ruined her Appeal Round,Must be her first contest."Next Ruby with Mimi." The boy with a white hat saunters in with a Milotic at his side. It is dressed simple,but extravegent.A little Blue Cape with a Light Blue Bow on her head. He is experienced obviously. And quite a looker. Lots of People Mark his name. I would have myself to be fair.

"Now Em with Minun." As my name is called I sway onto the stage with Minun. He gets lots of cheers. I'm known around here as Em White, The Her Minun. As many people that marked Ruby,Marked my name. I smile and saunter off the stage.

"Finally It is Lily with Shroomy." A light haired Girl skipped onto the stage carrying an ok dressed Shroomish known as Shroomy. Not many people mark her name either.

"Those are our contestants. We will take an hour brake to let them prepare for the next round." The announce calls and I sit on the stool with Minun on the table.

"Great Job Minun. You looked fantastic." I smile petting his head.

"You did great Miss Em." A male voice says behind me. I turn around to find myself staring into Ruby Eyes.

"I'm Ruby. Your Minun looked fantastic." He says offering his hand. I shake his hand.

"The name is Em. And your Milotic was absolutely stunning." I smile.

" we have a little time before appeal,Would you like to have Lunch with me and my friends?" Ruby smiles.

"Sure." I say and he leads me out of the back room, to infront of the building where a short boy with blonde hair and a girl with Brunette hair were waiting.

"Ruby! What took so long?" The Girl complains.

"Sapphire. I was talking to Em." Ruby explains.

"Well Em. I'm Sapphire, This is Emerald."Sapphire says shaking my hand.

"Can we hurry up and go eat?"Emerald complains. I try to hide my amusement. I walk with them to a local pokemon center to eat.

"Ignore them. They love food." Ruby whispers in my ear. I smile as I sit down by Ruby. Sapphire and Emerald are like ordering the whole resturaunt.

"Em what do you want?Before they order the whole place empty."Ruby smiles. His friends are finally finished ordering when the Waiter looks at us, scared.

"One slice of pizza." I say and Ruby orders the same. The waiter walks away and comes back with our food. Sapphire and Emerald are eating like they'll never be fed again. Ruby and I finish and pay our share and walk back to the contest hall.

"In 5 minutes the appeal round will all contestants please go back stage?" The announcer calls and Minun smiles as I walk back to him. "Now its time for the appeal. This will decide the the first round. First up is Flyer and Beth." Beth throws him out and there appeal starts. Its not as impressive as it could be, but I know she will geta few points, but it is very good for a first try. "Ruby and Milotic." He enters the stage and I watch with alot of interest. His Milotic is very impressive. He must already have 5 ribbons."Now that was Ruby. Next is Minun and Em."

"Minun use Thunder and Ancient Power." I say and he does. The rock hitting where lighnting was massive sparks and glitter. I catch sight of Ruby out of the corner of my eye and he looks impressed.

"That was miss Em and Her Trusty Minun. Lastly Lily and Shroomy." I watch the last appeal with interest.

I lean on the wall as her appeal goes on,an arm is suddenly infront of me."You are quite impressive,Em."

"Ruby. You have 5 ribbons already don't you?"

"Yep. How many do you have?" Ruby raises an eyebrow at me.

"4. This will be my ticket into the Grand Festival." I sigh.

"Time for to the stage." We all walk to the stage."4th place is Beth and Flyer.3rd Place is Lily and Shroomy.2nd Place Ruby and Milotic. And in 1st is the Champ Em and Minun." They announce and hand me my ribbon. I smile and everyone leaves the contest hall. Minun follows me out as I walk towards the forest outside of town.

The footsteps behind me alert me that I'm being followed."Who's there?" I whip my head around almost running into Ruby.

"It's me. I was wondering if you wanted to train with me sometime." Ruby pants. He must not run alot.

"Sure. I'll meet you at the Pokemon Center tomorrow."

"Ok, But I have to visit the king tomorrow first." He smiles.

I gulp."Why?" I'd prefer him not know that I'm the Princess.

"He wants to talk to me about Dexholders." He says.

"Cool. Well Good Bye." I say trying to walk away. Ruby waves and walks back into town. My smile stays with me as I climb the fence leading into the garden.

I manage to make it back into my room unnoticed. I pull off my street clothes and put on a knee length dress,designed for a princess.

"Aries. Your father would like a word with you." Lucy says before leaving. I frown and walk down the hall,entering the main room where My Father,The King,sits on his thrown.

"Yes Father?"

"As you know, I don't live forever. You will have to marry to take the thrown. And you are now of age." The King explains.

"Dad,What are you saying?" I say a little scared.

"Your going to be Engaged. Your going to be engaged to be Prince Gold of Johto. He is a dexholder. One of his friends,Ruby I think it was, Is coming by tomorrow to tell me about Gold."

_**I hope you like this story! Its gonna be a neat one. And so how do you think Aries is going to take her father's little announcement? And Ruby doesn't know That Em is Princess Aries. Well this is going to be a funny story. Review what you think will happen and what you think should happen.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So For all the People still intrigued by this story,Welcome Back! Or if you have just randomly found this story,Welcome. So If you remember, Princess Aries is going to be engaged to Prince Gold and Aries ain't to thrilled. Let's see how she handles this news in this chapter. And Prince Gold and his Brother Prince Silver will make an appearance in this chapter or the next. And Will Ruby meet the "Princess"? Keep Reading...**

**Em doesn't own Pokemon, Only Aries and Her Family.**

* * *

**Em's P.O.V.**

"What?!"I practically scream at my father.

"Aries. He will be Staying in a few days. Calm yourself."Father says trying to calm me down.

"Don't I get any say in this?" I beg,slightly hopping for a yes.

"No. Now to your room." Father dismisses me with a wave of his hand. Norman,his butler, walks in and goes to help the king.

I rush towards my room and almost meet the Arceus my door was open,Wait why is my door open?

"So what's up Girly?" Lucy's daughter,Flannery asks. She is about my age and was assigned to me as a maid. But I,being smart, told her she didn't have to work if we were friends, Now we are best friends.

I sit by her on my bed."Father is making me get married." I sigh glumly.

"To which Prince?"

"Prince Gold ?" I frown at his name. I've never met him and I already don't like him.

"I know about him!"Flannery exclaims. She is part of all maid gossip circles."According to his private maid,He's a flirt. He has a perverted nature and hits on every pretty girl,Princess or Maid."

"Really?He sounds dreadful."

"I'm not finished also say he is a player. He is also said to be able to seduce any I'm done."She finishes.

""Great. Not Fair. Any way, I got my 5th ribbon!"

"Awesome!Meet any cute boys there?"Flannery asks.

"I met one boy,He was pretty cute. He was wearing a hat, at least I think it was a hat. His eyes were as red as a Ruby." I smile as I recall Ruby.

"What was his name?"

" His name was Ruby. He was competing in the contest too. I actually beat him. But he already has 5 ribbons. Wait! I forgot to ask Father about me leaving for a few days to go to LilyCove City for the Grand Festival." I say.

"Well Ask Does this 'Ruby' boy know that your the princess?"

"No.I never got around to telling him that." I mutter.

"Your going to have to tell him eventually."

"He's coming to the castle tomorrow to talk to Father and I about Gold. I think I should tell him tonight." I say with a surprising amount of energy.

"Um...I'll help. But do we know where he is?"

"Oh There is that. Probably the Pokemon Center." I say pulling Flannery off the bed.

"Let's check there first. You wanna change?" She asks referring to my Dress. I nod and run and grab a normal sundress out of the closet and put it on.

"Let's go." I smile and we climb out the window. Flannery pulls me to the stable and I get on Growlie,My Arcanine. Flannery gets on her Rapidash.

We take off out the back way and into town,stopping in front of the Pokemon Center.I return Growlie to his pokeball and walk inside with Flannery just behind.

"How may I help you?"Nurse Joy greets us.

"I'm looking for a Boy named Ruby. Is he here?" I say as sweet as possible.

"He just left. The King called for him. Would you like me to tell him you stopped by?"Joy asks.

"No. Thank you ." I wave and walk out with Flannery.

"Let's get you home." Flannery says as we walk through the forest and climb the fence. We make it back to my room as the King calls for me.

"What now?" I mutter to myself as I walk through the corridor to the Main Room."Yes Father."

"Aries,Meet Ruby. He will be staying here for the next few days. And he can help you with Prince ,Meet Princess Aries." Father explains. I notice Ruby's gaze won't leave me. I guess I do look rather familiar.

"Pleasure to meet you,Sir Ruby." I courtesy as taught. He bows and Father dismisses us. I rush ahead of Ruby trying to get away but he catches my arm.

"So you're the Princess?Well I thought you looked awfully familiar." He says with a grin.

I put my other arm on my hip."If you knew who I was,why didn't you say it?"I smirk at this.

"Cause you seemed to be keeping a secret. And I wouldn't blow it." He lets go of my arm.

"Come on,before you make me feel stupider."I say pulling him down the hall.

"Where are we going?" His voice is a little hesitant.

"My room. Stop dragging your feet." I say and he immediately starts to walk beside me.

My door is still open,Flannery must be in there.I pull Ruby into my room and close the door.

Flannery is leaning against the wall."What'd your dad need? And who is THIS?" Flannery asks, looking Ruby up and down.

"I'm Ruby. You are?" He says skeptically.

"That's Flannery, One of my friends." I explain.

"Well Hello. My mother is a maid here. And Aries, I found a pokemon egg today." She says with a slight smile.

"Where?"

"Niniy and Shadow were sleeping and I found it in between them." Flannary pulls the egg from behind her back. I grab it and look at it carefully.

"So it'll be either a Vulpix or an Eevee?Awesome!

"Aries,What pokemon do you have? I'm guessing a Ninetails?" Ruby raises an eyebrow,observing the egg.

"I'll show you." I grab my pokeballs and let out all my pokemon."Meet Champ(Machamp), Wrath(Poliwrath), Minun, Shadow(Umbreon), Niniy(Ninetails), Wish(Jirachi), Lava(Slugma) and I have an Arcanine."

"They look amazing!These are really well trained." He looks at all my cutesty pokemon."I've seen Niniy before. On your TV appearances. Why Do you only show her?"

"Well imagine seeing a Princess walk out with a Machamp or Poliwrath. Would you think she is so sweet or she is a snob that believes she needs a bodyguard?" I sigh.

"Snob."

"Exactly. And I'm not a snob! I am trying to be normal!" I flop down on my bed.

"Well You should try gyms. Or Battle."

"I do. Trust me,I would love to battle the gyms but Father is making me get married. It's awful." I 's weird to tell this all to Ruby AND Flannery. I've only ever told it to Flannery.

Suddenly an alarm goes off and I see Team Magma members scaling the building."To the keep!" I order, returning my pokemon to their pokeballs.

They runs off towards the keep until Ruby realizes that I'm not with them."Aries!Come on!" He pulls my arm but I remain firmly in my place.

"I'm going to fight."

"Then I'm coming with you." Ruby says, hint of a smirk.

"No, go to the keep. I can do this. Bye!" I kiss his cheek and run off towards where the Team magma members are."Champ,Wrath,Shadow,Niniy go!" I throw out my Pokemon as the Magma members approach.

"Oh Look! It's the little Princess and her guard's Pokemon." One Grunt laughs throwing out a Macargo. "Knock her out."

"Wrath! Now Hydro Pump!" I raise my arm and Point. Wrath unleashes the powerful water attack upon the Macargo.

"What the hell?She's Powerful!" Another Grunt shouts in surprise. They release an Arcanine,Rapidash, and Magmar.

"That's no fair. 3 to 1." I pretend to pout."But I can win. Champ,Focus ,Water Pulse. Shadow, Ice Beam!" They all follow my orders knocking out the enemy pokemon.

"I guess we have been beaten. We will back,Princess." They say before leaving the castle.

Ruby and Father come running down the hall,calling for me."Aries!There you are! You are a princess! You don't need to fight!" King scolds me.

"Father. I am not a little girl. I can handle myself. I won. I kicked their asses." I squeal with delight.

"Young Lady!"Father scolds again.

"Sorry. Oh ya, Can I go to LilyCove City for a few days?" I say with a pleading tone.

"Yes,but first you meet with Prince Gold for the week." King agrees.

"Thanks,Dad! Come on Ruby." I smile and pull Ruby down the hall after returning my Pokemon.

"Aries, you never cease to surprise me." Ruby smiles as we reenter my room.

"Trust me,I can be tricky." I smirk. I pull off his hat and put it on.

"Give it back!" He says lunging at me. I dodge swiftly and jump onto my bed. He tackles me, but it doesn't look good. I'm on my bed on my back,Ruby's on top of me.

Then of course, Lucy walks in."Aries?"

**_So I'm glad you are reading this. This means you might be enjoying this story. So Aries and Ruby were in an odd position and who might walk in but the maid? Poor them... Well we don't know what Lucy is thinking,but It would be odd to walk in and see that.__ Tell me anything about this story,if it's pleasant or If I make a mistake, please tell me. I have to apprecaite the Review I got about the first chapter. It helped me fix my mistakes. She knows who she is. Thank you for reading. Tell me Whatcha Think,Bye._**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everyone reading this story,Welcome. You all remember that Lucy needs to learn to knock. It's not like Aries and Ruby were doing anything,They fighting over his hat. But still it would look a little bad. So Prince Gold is making his debu in this We will do this Chapter in Gold's POV. And Now Let's start the chapter.

Disclaimer:I don't own Aries and Her Family.

Gold's P.O.V.

Exbo races me around the Palace,almost tripping my Brother Silver."What's up Silv?"The Red haired boy just looks at me. Our Father disowned him when him after he fell in love with his maid. Let's just say His Maid,Soul,came to work with a bump in the stomache.

"Ready to go meet the princess of Hoenn?"Silver asks,Weavile at his side.

"Eh,I like Crys. But since Dad's making me,I haveta."I sigh,thinking about the princess. I've only been told of her .And they told me a little about her,She's supposedly strong, and supposed to be very pretty. I'm not sure though.

"Don't worry.I'm going with you too. And So is Crystal since she is your on,Let's get you ready."Silver says walking down the hall towards my room. Crystal is rushing around the room with Bonee trying to clean.

"Sorry Gold,Your room isn't clean yet."Crystal quickly apologizes to me and goes back to leaves.

"Stop Cleaning."I say and she smiles."Now will you two help me?I'm supposed to meet a Princess today and I am a mess." Crystal laughs at goes off into my closet coming back with a gold tie.

Crystal quickly puts my tie on me and makes me stand."Ok...So What do you want to wear?" She asks me, looking me up and down."How about jeans and a t-shirt? Then it's attractive." I nod and smile as she walks into the closet,bringing back my favorite jeans and a Gold t-shirt and throws them at me and laughs."Now Change."

I nod and quickly change into the outfit Crystal picked out and walk into the hall."How do I look?" Exbo is waiting with Bonee and Crystal.

" Attractive. Very. "Crystal smiles and walks towards the main room,leading me.

" Thanks. You look pretty good yourself."I complement her maid dress.

"Gold,I'm not sleeping with you." Crystal says to me. At this I pretend to pout,I wasn't thinking about that but still."I'm not gonna end up like Soul."

"Soul is happy. Silver is still royal. I don't see an issue." I say not seeing the big deal.

"Gold!She almost lost her job over that,I can't afford to lose this job." Crystal sighs,facing me.

I wrap my arms around her and look at her."I wouldn't let them fire you." She smiles and puts my hat on her walk to the main room.

Soul is already in the room,cleaning a few tables. She's so slow,at the moment,due to her buldge. I walk over to her and take the rag from her."Soul,Go rest. Your tired." She smiles gratefully and sits beside Crystal. I finish cleaning the tables and join Crys and Soul.

"Thank you Prince Gold." Soul says softly.

"Welcome and Soul,you don't have to call me Prince. We're friends right?Then you don't have to call me Prince." I explain. She nods and looks around.

"Soul are you coming with us?"Crystal looks at the brown haired girl.

"Of Course,Silver is going,I will too." Soul smiles.

"Soul how are you able to work like this?" I look at is about 3 months now and it is noticeable.

"Oh Gold,I'm fine. Honestly.I'm just tired, Sorry I'm not faster."She must still be afraid of being fired.

"I'm gonna talk to father about this. You are in no condition to work. Isn't the wedding in a month?" I say. Father needs to let Soul free of her duties. When the wedding happens,She will be a royal.

"Prince...I mean Gold you don't need to.I'm fine."She pleads.I shake my head no,stand up and walk towards the hall. Pichu is waiting in the hall for me.

We race eachother down the hall till we reach Dad's study."Gold,What do you need?" Dad looks up at me from his chair.

"It's about Soul."

"She's a hard worker. That's a complement to someone in her state." He says going back to his writing.

"It's time she stops work." I growl at looks back at me surprised.

"I know.I was planing to tell her after the trip to Hoenn."Dad explains,dismissing me with his hand and returning to his work. I nod my head and walk out.

Silver jumps in surprise as I round the corner."Spying on me,Silvy?" He looks on edge.

"Shut up. Dad's finishing. Let's go get Soul and Crystal and take them to the car."Silver growls walking towards the main room.

I chase after him and knock Crystal over."Sorry Crys." Standing up,I put out my hand to help her up.

She takes it and stands up,dusting off her dress, We all walk to the car,and get to the jet.

Silver takes his seat and Soul sits next to him,My seat is across from her with Crystal next to me. The plane starts to take off and I doze off.

Hours Later...

The Plane stops letting us know that we have arrived at the palace in Hoenn. The king is waiting for us.

"So Your Prince Gold?Pleasure to meet you sir."The King says shaking my hand."Princess Aries is somewhere around the grounds if you wanna go find her."King says and I nod, walking off.

She's nowhere to be found,until I come across the Royal Pool. There is a blonde Girl wearing a bikini top and shorts,Probably a maid and A boy with white hair.

The Girl stands up,revealing a very small body,She looks pretty damn hot. The boy pulls her to him and kisses her. When they break off,the boy notices I realize it's Ruby."Hi Gold."

" Who's this?"

"I'm Princess Aries,And Your Prince Gold?Nice to meet you." Aries says. She is different than I thought."This Is Minun." She gets a smirk as the Minun jumps onto her shoulder.

"Your the Princess?"

"What were you expecting?A Priss with a little show Pokemon." Aries spit. She didn't like me,That was clear.

"No.I wouldn't expect that of any woman."I say and she puts her hands on her hips."But I never would have found myself attracted to you until now."

"Not a chance,Gold."She Growls walking away with Ruby on her arm. I watch the way she walks and find myself liking it.

As she walks away,I think one thing. Am I falling for the Princess of Hoenn?

So This Chapter is now over! We had a little NeonShipping!Which is Em/AriesxRuby. And an attempt at PrankShipping,Which is Em/AriesxRuby. Would Gold be falling for our Feisty Princess? And Could she fall for him?Don't seem like it. Review what you think please. I love getting reviews. And I don't care if you crititize me,but don't be rude about it. Thank You again for the Reviews on the last chapters! 


	4. Notes! Sorry! Not a Chapter!

**I'm so sory for not updating! I finally had gotten a chapter done,well almost, and my Computer crashed before I could upload it.**

**I'm gonna try to get it updated soon,and Please Bear with me, I have awful grammar~**

**So That's all,Thanks.**

**-Dexholder**


End file.
